Yaya's Adventure
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Feeling unappreciated, Yaya and Pepe leave the Guardians and begin their own search for the Embryo. Will they succeed? Or will they become new recruits for Easter? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cuxie: My first Shugo Chara! story!

Pepe: 'Bout time.

Cuxie: Ah! My first Shugo Chara commenter!

Pepe:...

Cuxie: Ok ok. I'm over excited. How about we just get on with the story.

Pepe: 'Bout time.

* * *

"WAAAAAH!!! Kukai-chan! That hurt!" Yaya whined clutching her head from where Kukai had whapped her. Pepe turned to see what the fuss was about. Something to do with Yaya stealing Kukia's brownie or something.

"Well that's what you get for being a whiny little brat." he smirked.

"HEY! I resent that!" she yelled.

"Yeah! And I find it offensive." Pepe scoffed.

"Why? Because you're a brat too?"

"I'm NOT a brat...I'm a baby. Look at me? I'm adorable." she said, quickly losing interest in the conversation.

"You! Baby commoner! It's time for training!" Kiseki announced from his throne. Pepe raised a brow at him.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here." she said shooing him with her hand.

"Grrr! How dare you talk back to your king! I'm losing patience with you, baby commoner. Training now!"

She sighed and sauntered over. "Goo. Do you have to call me 'baby commoner'?"

"No." Kiseki stated simply. "I could call you baby peasant if you prefer. Just get to training."

"I don't wanna!" Pepe whined.

"DO IT!!!!!!" Kiseki yelled growing red in the face.

"NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!" she crossed her arms and pouted. Kiseki was boiling over with rage. His face was no longer red, but an alarming shade of bluish-purple.

"**THAT'S IT**!!!" he bellowed, silencing everyone. "You have upset me for the last time! You are hereby BANNED from the Royal Garden!!" A collective gasp spread through the room and Pepe gaped, dropping her pacifyer in the process.

"WHAT?!!?" Pepe and Yaya said in unison. "You CAN'T do that!" Yaya insisted and turned to Tadase for help. "Tell him he can't do that!"

Tadase looked nervous for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed. "Yes he can. You're banned Pepe. And Yaya as well. Not that that's really a bad thing. All you two do is waste time and goof off. You're both useless and haven't helped at all in my quest to find the Embryo. Consider yourselves lucky you haven't been expelled."

Yaya and Pepe both stared blankly at Tadase and Kiseki who was by his side. Silence engulfed the garden and the other Guardians were too afraid to go against Tadase judgement. They glanced nervously at each other.

"...Fine." Yaya said quietly looking down at her feet.

"Yaya..." Nadeshiko whispered.

"FINE!! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL ABOUT IT THEN FINE!! **I QUIT**!!!" She yelled blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Wait! What do you mean you quit?" Amu said touching Yaya's shoulder lightly, but she shrugged her off.

"You heard me! I QUIT THE GUARDIANS!! I'M DONE!!!" This said, she threw off her cape and stomped out the door. Nadeshiko stood but didn't go after her. She was on the verge of tears herself. All eyes turned to glare at Tadase who blinked innocently.

"BAKA!!" Amu yelled surprisingly. "Why did you do that?!"

"...I-I didn't...I...Kiseki..." Tadase stuttered not quite sure what he'd done himself.

"I Charactered Changed with him." Kiseki admitted nonchalantly. "She's no big loss to me. She was useless as it was."

"KISEKI!!!!" He was promtly ambushed by Ran, Daichi, Su, Miki, and Temari.

"Who cares about the stupid Embryo?!" Daichi shouted.

"'W-who cares'...!"

"Pepe was our FRIEND!!" Ran shouted. "Yaya too!"

"_**You'd better fix this!**_" Temari said threateningly. Everyone seemed to agree with this, except Tadase who was sitting gloomily in the corner.

Yaya was storming angrily down the street towards who-knows-where. Once she got far enough away from the others she allowed the tears to spill down her face and cried quietly.

"Eh...who needs them anyway?" Pepe said choked up as well. Her throat was tight and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Not us...right Yaya?...Yaya?" Pepe turned to see Yaya slumped over on the the sidewalk shaking violently. "Yaya?"

"You're right Pepe." she said calming down.

"Goo?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!!!" she yelled jumping up, earning her suspicious glances from passer-bys. "Who needs them anyway?! Not us! We'll show them!"

"But...what _are_ we gonna do?" Pepe said uncertainly.

Yaya shoulders drooped. What were they gonna do? Suddenly her eyes shined and she smiled eagerly at Pepe who looked a little freaked out.

"We're gonna find the Embryo ourselves!"

* * *

Cuxie: That's it for now peeps!

Pepe: What was that about?

Cuxie: I noticed that most Shugo Chara fics don't even have you or Yaya in them. And I had to show luv to my favorite Guardian character. You like?

Pepe: Goo.

Cuxie: Straight from the mouths of children. But I'm still not too sure about this. R&R and tell me what you readers think, kay? Byeas!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuxie: Yays! I got reviews! I admit I was a bit doubtful but...

Yaya: You didn't need to be!

Cuxie: Heehee! I guess you're right. And now to thank the people who are the reason for this update...

**DSB95:** Heh. Thanks. Yes, there is finally an archive. All I can say is it's about time!

**Proud2Bme:** Awesome! A Yaya supporter. Thanks!

**SakuraMasushima:** Thanks! I know. Yaya hardly plays a role if she's even IN other fics. Some just completely ignore her and Pepe, my fave shugo! Thanks again for reviewing!

Cuxie: That's it for now!

Yaya: Good! Now lets get back to my heroics!

Cuxie: Roll Chappy!

* * *

"We're gonna find the Embryo ourselves!" Yaya cried excitedly, pumping a fist in the air. Pepe looked a little surprised, but still uncertain.

"What do we need an Embryo for?" she asked. Definetly an obvious question. Yaya cocked her head and her brows furrowed together.

"Oh! Who cares?!" she yelled exasperated. "We'll just get it and rub it in their faces!"

"Yeah!" Pepe cheered to this. The young girl and her shugo began walking home, contemplating a plan to find the Embryo that not even a whole cooperation have managed to ge their hands on.

Yaya yawned, stretching her arms out as she sat up in bed the next morning. "G'morning Pepe-chan!" she perked up. Pepe peeked out from her egg and managed a wave. The girl hopped around her room getting her uniform ready. About twenty minutes later she was dressed and tying the last bow in her hair. "Alright! Let's get going Pepe-chan!"

Yaya hummed the entire walk to school. Pepe was chilling out in her bag, checking out her lunch. It seemed like a pretty average day, if you ignored the whispering and strange looks the innocent 4th-grader was getting.

She knew exactly what everyone was whispering about. Yaya Yuiki, (former)Guardian, Ace Chair, was NOT wearing her cape.

Ever since the first day it was announced, and Yaya had been chosen as the Ace chair she had paraded that cape around proudly. Sometimes even when she wasn't at school. Yaya ALWAYS wore her cape.

_Well not today._ She thought. _Not ever again._ Suddenly she was ambushed by two girls who crowded her at her. These two girls happened to be Yaya's best friends. And now her only friends since she quit the guardians.

The girl on her right was named Kimako Hazani, but she often went by Kim or Kimmie. She had dark black wavy hair that was shoulder-length. Her eyes were a bright violet that sparkled beautifully. She was very cheerful, much like Yaya. She was also very popular, especially among the guys.

The girl on Yaya's left was Sani Hazani. She was Kimako's twin sister, though you couldn't tell just by looking. She had straight, sandy-brown hair about the same length as Kim's. She was quiet and not as bubbly as her sister, but she was the smartest of the three.

"Yaya-chan!" Kim cried. "What's wrong? Why aren't you wearing your cape?"

"I'm never touching that thing again!" she muttered angrily. "I quit the Guardians."

"What?!" Both girls cried at once in a very twin like manner. "Why?"

"I just did." she said stubbornly. Without another word she stalked off to her class. The two girls shrugged and followed.

The day was unusually boring. Yaya tried her best not to think of what the Guardians would be doing right now. _Most likely at a meeting...eating Nadeshiko-chan's sweets._ She thought gloomily and sighed.

"Yuiki-san!" the teacher barked, annoyed. My his tone she could tell this wasn't the first time he had called her.

"H-Hai sensei?"

"I'm not teaching this stuff for my health. Pay attention."

"Hai." she slumped down in her chair. Kimako sent her a worried glance before turning back to her work. Once again ignoring the teacher, Yaya turned her attention to the window where something caught her eye. She gasped loudly.

"Yuiki-san? What's wrong?"

"...I...it's...I-I..." she stumpled for the right words before shaking her head and dashing out of the classroom, bag in hand.

"YUIKI-SAN!!" She ran down the hall ignoring her teacher for the millionth time today. Pepe peeped out of the bag, clearly upset that her nap was being interrupted.

"Yaya! What the hecks going on?!" Pepe shouted, loosing her cool for once. Yaya stared straight ahead with a determined look on her face.

"Get ready Pepe! It's an X-egg!"

* * *

Cuxie: Yays! I'm done chappy two!

Pepe: What is she so worked up about?

Cuxie: You'll see!

Pepe: Goo. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Cuxie: Ok! I'm back to make Yaya and Pepe stars!

Yaya: Fun!

Pepe: Hunh.

Cuxie: Ok! Lets do this then!

**Aiko1583:** You'll have to wait and see.;) Thanks for reviewing!

Yaya: Aww. That it?

Cuxie: Yep! For now. But that just means we have more time for the story. Roll chappy!

* * *

"An X-egg?!" Pepe cried hopping out of the bag. They ran down a steep stairwell, which held a back door that most of the teachers used. Yaya's shoes pounded on the marble steps echoing. She made no attempt to be sneaky about it.

Yaya dashed out of the building with Pepe following closely behind. They stopped abrubtly watching the egg bounce by. There was a crack in it. Small, but visible. The egg was about to hatch. "We better take care off this before it hatches." Pepe said. Yaya nodded, her eyes flashed with determination.

"Let's do it!"

"Yay! Pretty...Cutie...Love Baby!!" A soft pink glow emitted from Yaya's body before quickly fading and leaving Yaya in her bib holding a ginormous rattle. Her attitude and expression changed from slightly angered to that of a innocent, sweet youth.

She winked.

"Okies! I'm gonna getcha now!" She raised her rattle high above her head and brung it down hard over the X-egg, though it didn't quite work the way she hoped. A bright light shone, surrounding the egg and Yaya sheilded her eyes. "Argh!"

_**"Hehehe...do you like to run?"**_ An eerie voice whipered hoarsely. The light dimmed to reveal a small shadowed figure. No doubt an x-character. _**"I HATE IT!!"**_

"Uh-oh." she peeped in a babyish voice. _Darn! My attack broke the X-egg. _

"Nice going." Pepe whispered sarcastically, but Yaya ignored her.

"Still no problem! I'm still gonna getcha! Giant Rattle Attack!" She struck here rattle again, aiming at the X-character. But when it hit the character had zoomed to the left. "Erg...Hunh!" Being persistent the young girl tried again, but this time it zoomed to the right. This went on for some time. Yaya was hitting and banging hard all over the place, you would've thought she was playing 'Whack-a-Mole'.

_**"Hehe. Can't catch me!"**_ It taunted.

"Ugh! Hold...still!" She brought her rattle down a final time panting hard. Yaya grunted and her whole body began to shake with frustration. "AH!! Nofair!Nofair!Nofair!" She whined, flailing her arms like a baby. Pepe joined in. The X-character cackled evilly and rammed into her knocking her onto the ground with surprising force. "OW!!" She sniffled and her eyes teared up. "WAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Yaya!" She turned to see Amu Hinamoru and the other Guardians headed her way. "Suu!" Amu summoned her green guardian. "Become Character!"

"Heehee!" The mini blond giggled. "Ok! Chips...Syrup...Whipped Cream!" Amu's humpty lock glowed a soft green color that surrounded her body, changing her outfit into something almost identical to Suu's with a slightly larger poofy skirt. She smiled.

"Don't be so angry." she said to the X-character. "Treats sweeten your attitude! Remake Honey!" The charging X-character stopped mid-step as it was surrounded by a sweet honey substance.

"Argh!" It glowed and the shadow was lifted, revealing a shaggy-haired male character wearing something that resembled a track suit. "...Ah! Thanks! I feel great now!" He yelled enthusiastically. "I've learned, but I'm not ready to come out yet. I'll sleep until Nori-san shines again." That being said, the guardain re-sealed itself inside it's egg.

"Nori-san? Who's that?" Yaya cocked her head confused. Nadeshiko looked around and gasped, spotting a figure in the distance collasped on the ground.

"That must be him. Help me Tadase-san." She said grabbing him by the arm they both rushed off to help the poor kid.

"Are you ok, Yaya?" Amu asked, now de-transformed. She offered Yaya a hand to get up.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you squirt?" Kukai sighed shaking his head.

"Mmmn." Yaya jumped up, swatting Amu's hand away and glaring at Kukai. "I didn't need your help! I could've defeated it myself!"

"What are you talking about?! You were toast without us!" Kukai retorted.

"Kukai! Yaya! Enough!" Amu stood defiently between them. "This is ridiculous! Yaya you need to come back. Kiseki didn't mean what he said."

"Yes he did! And it is ridiculous! It's ridiculous no one appreciates me!" She yelled squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry. "I don't need any of you! I'm gonna find the Embryo myself!" The young girl ran off feeling a pang in her chest, neither Amu or Kukai had the heart to go after her.

* * *

Cuxie: Ok! This has been chappy 3! Hope you liked it!

Yaya: Waaah! They're SO mean!

Amu: We were just trying to he--

Yaya&Cuxie: Meanie!

Amu:(sigh) R&R plz so I can explain things.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuxie: Hiya luckies! Heehee! Well it's time for the 4th chapter of Yaya's Adventure! Da-dada-daa!X3

Kukai:(whaps Cuxie)Knock it off!

Cuxie: Owwie! Ok ok, geez. Meanie.XD It's Review Time!

**Aiko1583:** I agree a hundred percent! A thousand!  
Yaya: Yeah!

Cuxie: You can be in the chapter if you want. Just let me know.

Cuxie: And so ends our short review time. T-T

Yaya: More time for my heroics!

Cuxie: Agreed! Roll chappy!

* * *

_They don't care. None of them care!_ Yaya thought angrily as she flung her classroom door open. Everyone turned to look at her but she didn't care. She sulked back to her seat pouting. Once seated she turned her head towards the window unaware that her teacher was glaring at her from his desk.

"Welcome back Miss Yuiki." Her teacher said sarcastically. "Care to explain why you ran out on us?"

"...Something came up." She said nervously. She could see Kim and Sani staring at her confused and a bit worried.

"Yes. Well then you can make up for that something after school today." Yaya looked confused and Sensei looked impatient. "That's a detention."

"NANI?!" She exclaimed sitting up quickly. "D-Detention?! But I'm a Gu--!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. _No...I'm not. Not anymore._ Her teacher raised a brow wanting to return to the lesson.

"Well if there are no more interruptions I'd like to continue teaching." And class continued per usual. That is until lunch came around...

Yaya's table was always crowded at lunch for two reasons; 1: She was a Guardian. Self explanatory. And 2: Kimmie was naturally popular so whoever wasn't friends with Yaya was most likely friends with Kim. Today was even more crowded than usual. And not just with people. With questions.

"Why'd you quit the Guardians?!"

"Did they kick you out?"

"If you're not it then who'll be the new Ace chair?!"

"Will it be another 4th grader?!"

"One of us?!" The kids were shouting excitedly as they questioned her mercilessly. Yaya was becoming aggravated and Kim was loosing her patience trying to get everyone to be quiet. Sani just looked plain scared not being used to crowds and all.

"SHUT-UP!!" Kimmie screamed out the relentless crowd then turned to her sister. "Let's get outta here!" She screamed grabbing Sani and a lifeless Yaya by the collar and dragging them out. The managed to escape to the crowd/riot. Kim locked the door to whatever room they had escaped into.

"The Home Ec room?" Sani asked quietly to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Kim sighed. "Ok! Yaya-chan, you've got some explaining to do!" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Yaya, who just shrugged feeling really out of it. "Oh c'mon! You've gotta tell us what's going on! Why'd you quit?"

"Kim...you're acting just like those kids back there. Can't you see Yaya-chan doesn't want to talk about it?" Sani said gently placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. Kimako sighed and crossed her arms pouting.

"Oh fine. I guess we don't need to discuss it now."

_**RIIIIIII-IIIIIIING!**_

"Oh. There's the bell. I guess we'll see you later Yaya-chan!" Kim gave Yaya a hug before heading out the door to her next class.

"Please cheer up." Sani added following her sister. Yaya managed a weak smile and went to her class as well.

"Goo. You're worrying them. Are you sad?" Pepe said flying up next to her. The young girl managed her best fake smile for her chara.

"No! Don't be silly! I'm fine." she piped cheerily. "Now lets hurry before we're late!" she dashed down the hall, her smile still in place feigning happiness. But Pepe knew better.

School proceeded as usual until the end of the day. Apparently dentention meant cleaning chalkboards until you couldn't feel your arms. Yaya whined coming out of the school exhausted from her work. Pepe was whining to, but unlike Yaya she didn't have a reason. "Wah! Sensei is so mean!" She yelled at the sky throwing her hands up while Pepe mimicked. "He wouldn't treat me this way if I was still a...Guardian." she sighed letting her shoulders sag. The sentence itself was a downer, but the fact that it was true was just depressing.

"So it's true." A emotionless, yet somewhat familiar voice said from behind. Yaya spun around gasping at who she found herself to be alone with. The streets were deserted. What was **she** doing here?! "So the baby Guardian was cut loose? Not that surprising honestly."

"You...YOU'RE UTAU HOSHINA!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry not much happened this chapter.

Pepe: This seems bad.

Cuxie: Possibly. Maybe not. R&R to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Cuxie: Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen nasai for not updating sooner!, I guess I should get to rev--

Yaya: Oi! Yaya wants to do reviews!3

Cuxie: Ok! Ok!

**Stephanie220508:** Yea? Just felt like adding a twist.

**geebabbie:** Yay me!

Yaya&Pepe: Yay us!:3

**Aiko1583:** UTAU HOSHINA!!

Yaya: UTAU HOSHINA!!

Pepe: UTAU HOSHINA!!

Utau: What?!

Cuxie: Nothing.XD Thanks for the review!

**Itachi's Nail Polish:** Ok!

Cuxie: We got more reviews this time!

Yaya: YAY!!

Utau: Can we please get on with this? I have an appearance to make.

Cuxie:(muttering)Dumb Brittany Spears wannabe...

* * *

"You...YOU'RE UTAU HOSHINA!!" Yaya cried pointing an accusatory finger at the older blonde girl in front of her. Utau rolled her eyes.

"I know who I am." she replied boredly.

"Wow...CAN YAYA HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Yaya asked excitedly, clasping both hands in front of her with twinkling eyes. Utau sweatdropped.

"Ano...I have nothing to sign. I came here to make you an offer." she said emotionlessly.

"Eh? An offer?" Yaya repeated staring at her curiously. "What kind of offer?"

"An offer to join the Easter corporation."

"NANI??" The younger girl jumped back in shock. Utau flipped her hair over her shoulder boredly and looked around at the empty streets, feeling increasingly lucky no one was around to witness her conversing with someone so...immature. "B-B-But...Easter's Yaya's enemy!"

"We don't have to be," the singer said solemly. "Yes, Easter is the sworn enemy of the Guardians, but you're not a Guardian anymore are you? There's no need to be enemies."

"But..." Yaya trailed of thinking on what Utau just said. Utau noticed her doubtful expression and continued.

"You've heard the expression, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend,"? It applies here. You should join us. Unlike the Guardians, Ikuto and I are the only members harboring charas. You'd be useful."

"Enemies...it's true I quit the Guardians...but enemies?" Yaya faltered becoming even more confused.

"I see you're having doubts so I'll give you some time to think about it." Utau finalized stepping forward she handed Yaya a business card. "Call this number when you've made your decision."

Yaya stared at the card in her hand with Pepe peering over her shoulder. It was a business card for Easter with a number at the bottom. She looked up expecting to see the idol standing over her. Instead she found she was alone. A breeze blew by, blowing her hair in the wind as she stood my herself on the empty sidewalk.

"Yaya...are you ok?" Pepe asked the stiff looking Yaya, snapping her out of her daze.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go home!" she cried running towards her house, trying to escape the situation.

**At home:**

"I'm home!" Yaya called as she entered the house. She sighed seeing her parents cooing over her baby brother. They waved back at her, not looking away from him. What was so special about him anyway?

Yaya went upstairs to her room without another word. Pepe watched from her egg, worried as her owner silently got ready for bed. After showering, brushing her teeth, and changing into a pink nightgown, Yaya lay in her bed motionless. She stared at the ceiling restlessly as her inner conflict continued. Mentally debating the diffult decision she'd been faced with.

_Joining Easter? I can't believe it. In the past few days I've quit the Guardians, gotten detention, and offered to join the Easter corporation. So much has happened._ She sighed. _I know I quit, but I never thought that'd make us enemy. I guess...we are afterall._ I wave of sadness washed over her. She bit her lip to prevent more tears.

_Maybe joining Easter would be fun. I'd get the once-in-a-lifetime chance to work with Utau Hoshina! Wow..._she reached over on her nightstand and grabbed the Easter business card. She stared at it longingly.

_Yeah...maybe..._

Pepe watched her in the darkness full of worry and sadness. _Don't do it Yaya! You said we'd do it together! You said we didn't need anyone! Especially not Easter. Please don't do it!_ She closed her eyes wishing silently. Deciding she would talk to Yaya about her thoughts tomorrow, she went into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry it was kinda short. Next chapter will come much sooner!

Utau: Why'd I--

Cuxie: Next chapter.

Utau: But why did--

Cuxie: Next chapter.

Utau: Will you just tell m--

Cuxie: NEXT CHAPTER!!

Utau:(sigh)Fine! Review...I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuxie: Wow! We got alot more reviews this time!X3

Yaya: Yay! Go reviews! Yaya is da best!

**geebabbie:** Totally! Great idea.

Pepe: Pepe wants praise too!3

**Stephanie220508:** Eheh. I don't know about back-up singer--

Yaya: On stage with Utau-chan?! A STAR?!

Cuxie: Ya had to get her all excited.XD

**Aiko1583:** I know! It would make things interesting.

**Tenshi mami 246:** Thanks! Kay kay!

**animalgurl29:** Thankies! And I tried to update faster this time.

**Kiki-Bunny23:** YxI?! God forbid!XD I just skip the boring episodes.XD

Cuxie: Ok! Rolling chappy to please the fans!

* * *

Utau walked into a dark unnerving room. In front of her stood a desk at which seated her manager, Yukari Sanjou. The older woman smiled sadistically at the girl who did not so much as flinch. "Did you complete your task Utau?"

"...Yes." she answered solemnly.

_Flashback:_

_"Utau...I've got a task I need you to complete." Yukari said as Utau prepared for one of her concerts. "According to my sources--"_

_"Ikuto." Utau interrupted. Yukari simply smirked._

_"Yes, him. Apparently the Ace chair girl has left the Guardians...I want you to persuade her to join Easter."_

_"Why on Earth would we need her?" Utau turned to her manager in surprise. Yukari shook her head as if to say, 'How can you be so naive?' She chuckled slightly. "I mean she can't even Character Transform. As far as I know she can only Character Change and all her attacks are pretty useless."_

_"Think about it, Utau. A former Guardian. Someone who knows all their secrets and weaknesses. We could use someone like that. I want you to recruit her." The older woman persisted._

_"Ok...but why me? Personally I mean."_

_"I've heard she's a fan of yours. She'll surely join if you ask her." she explained. Utau finished her hair, taking a quick look in the mirror, she stood with her back to Yukari._

_"And if she doesn't?" The auburn haired woman smirked._

_"Not optional."_

_End Flashback:_

"Good work, Utau. Don't look so glum though. You'll get wrinkles." Sanjou-san chuckled. Utau meerely rolled her eyes.

"Hn. The girl seemed pretty doubtful. It's possible she won't join." she stated getting ready to exit the dreary office. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Hmph. If she declines we'll just have to approach the situation..._differently_." she said in an evil manner. Not wanting to know what that meant, Utau left the room and Yukari to her evil thoughts.

**With Yaya:**

"Yaya-chan..." Pepe whined trying to pull her away from an accessory shop window. It was Saturday so they head decided to do some window shopping. Yaya to clear her head, and Pepe to give her a chance to talk things over with Yaya. Or so she thought. "Yaya-chan! You're not listening to me!" Pepe whined while flailing around.

"Gomen ne Pepe-chan." Yaya said, momentarily tearing her eyes away from the pink glitterfly hair clip she'd been staring at so longingly. "What were you talking about?"

"Easter." Pepe said downcast, finally capturing her owner's attention. "I don't think we should join."

"Why not? We'd get to work with Utau-chan! We could probably get to go to concerts all the time and get all sorts of freebies!" Yaya said folding her hands behind her head and continuing her walk through town.

"Goo...but you said we were gonna find the Embryo together. We don't need Easter's help."

"Eh...I guess you're right. And I don't wanna be invovled with whatever they're doing with the X-Eggs." she said thoughtfully. Pepe nodded vigorously. "But what am I supposed to tell Utau-chan?"

"No maybe?" Pepe said sarcastically. _Since when are they on a first name basis?_

"YAYA-CHAN!!" A voice called from behind. They both spun around to see a figure in dark sunglasses a sunhat running towards them. "There you are...Y-Yaya-chan." the figure panted kneeling in front of her. The voice was familiar and that of a woman, not much older than here.

"Who are you?" Yaya said defensively, taking a step back and narrowing her eyes slightly. The figure cocked her head, smiling slightly. She removed the glasses and winked.

"Yaya-chan, it's me." Yaya immediately recongnized the pair of voilet eyes staring back at her.

"Uta--!" Utau clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Unless you want to get mobbed by my fans don't say my name outloud!" she hissed. Yaya nodded and she removed her hand.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you of course. C'mon!" Utau took her hand and started pulling Yaya up the street. Pepe tried desparetly to keep up. She couldn't help but think Utau seemed alot friendlier than she was yesterday. A little _too_ friendly.

They entered an icecream shop and Yaya squealed in delight. Utau smiled somewhat slyly and ordered a two-scoop for Yaya and one-scoop cone for herself.

"Yay! I love chocolate!" Yaya said attacking her cone.

"Yeah..." Utau nodded much less enthusiastically.

Pepe nudged Yaya and she sighed. "Utau-chan...I've thought about your offer...I-I'm sorry! I can't join Easter." she said bowing slightly. For some reason the older girl didn't seem surprised.

"It's alright. I understand...Oh! I almost forget!" she said as though she just remembered something important. Pepe shook her head in disgust. A model and singer she may be, but an actress she is not.

Out of her trenchcoat she pulled out a CD. It was her debut album for Meikuyuu Butterfly. "Special autographed adition. You did want an autograph, right?"

"UWAH!!" Yaya jumped up and hugged Utau who groaned. "ThankyouThankyouTHANKYOU!! This is sooo cool!"

"Eh...no problem. Sorry, but I've got to get back to work. Later." she said resuming the nonchalant and bored attitude she'd had the day before. Yaya simply nodded not paying her much mind while she traced the signature with her finger. "See Pepe-chan! She took that well, and we got a CD!" she said turned to Pepe once Utau was gone.

"Hmm..." Pepe didn't reply. Thinking hard about Utau's behavior. _If you ask me I think she was anticipating it._ She thought. They started to walk home. The whole time Pepe couldn't tear her gaze from the CD Yaya clutched so tightly. Something was definitely out of place here.

* * *

Cuxie: I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Gomen ne!

Utau: I can't believe you made me hang out with that child.

Cuxie: You're only 14 ya know. It's not like you're an adult.

Utau: Whatever.

Cuxie: Whenever! Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Cuxie: Hello! Sorry I took so long!

Yaya: Oi! You forgot about Yaya-chan!!

Pepe: Pepe too!

Cuxie: T.T G-Gomen ne...I've been busy.

**Kooky Kimi:** Pyschic thoughts almost.:)

**YuikiYaya:** Really? That's so great! I'm so happy now!:D

**geebabbie:** Aww! Thankies!

**Amity0815:** Uh...that's always an idea.O.o I'll keep that in mind.

**NightmareSyndrom:** No way! Whatever that is...a dark Yaya fic. I don't think FanFiction's ready for that.

**CattyGothLoli:** Ok ok! I'm updating, see?

Cuxie: I have made a goal for this story and that is for it to get 50 reviews by the time I finish!

Yaya: Yaya-chan can get 100!

Cuxie: Er...we're not asking for miracles here.

* * *

"Pepe-chan, give it back!" Yaya yelled angrily while trying to grab her new autographed CD from her frantic baby chara. Pepe flew high above Yaya's head, struggling to keep her grip on the disk. Her owner grabbed and screamed and her small arms started to ache. Finally, she settled on one of the blades of the ceiling fan.

"Pepe-chaaan! Stop being petty! Give my CD back RIGHT NOW!!" Her owner yelled, stomping one foot.

Pepe stuck her tongue out and remarked, "I'm not petty! This CD is dangerous! I don't trust Utau-san!"

"That's ridiculous!" Yaya argued. "It's just a CD and Utau-chan wouldn't give us anything dangerous."

Her chara simply shook her head in disapproval. "She's the enemy, Yaya-chan!" The brunette girl simply pouted at this. Pepe sighed and settled herself on the fan blade, sitting on top of the CD. "Goo. You're not getting it back." Yaya huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She scanned the room quickly for something long enough to reach up there.

She spotted something better.

"Are you sure you don't want to just give it back, Pepe-chan? I don't want to have to get you down myself," she reasoned. A malicious smile adorned her lips as she inched towards the door.

Pepe laughed dryly, "How silly! You can't reach me up here." Yaya shook her head and she rose an eyebrow at her suspiciously. _Goo. What's she thinking?_ Her blue eyes widened when she realized what her owner was doing. "Yaya-chaaan..."

Yaya smirked, fingering the switch on the wall mischieveously. "You asked for it Pepe-chan." She flicked the switch and Pepe found herself spiraling until she was forcefully flung from the now-moving ceiling fan.

"WAAAAAAH!!!!" Her small body was flung to the wall with a thud. Yaya gasped and rushed over to her.

"Pepe-chan! Pepe-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't realize...!" she trailed off looking regretfully and Pepe's small, fragile, and currently unconcious form. She sighed, picking up her chara gently. She placed her on the center of one of her pillows. _How troublesome...poor Pepe-chan. Why couldn't she just give me back the CD?_ "My CD!" Yaya shrieked looking around the room.

The CD had flown, unlike Pepe, safely into one of Yaya's scattered plush toys. She checked it over for scratches.

Flawless.

She took another glance at Pepe's motionless form and smiled slightly. "She won't have to know," she decided quietly. Grabbing her CD player, she sat herself at her desk on the other side of the room where she could watch Pepe and listen to her new treasure at the same time. "And...play!" She turned the volume up slightly.

She smiled as she heard Utau's voice begin the lyrics. "I love this song," Yaya whispered as her eyes glazed over and dulled, losing their usual shimmer.

She slumped over in her seat and stared out into space, getting lost in the music.

Pepe stirred slightly and her eyes blinked open briefly before squeezing shut in pain. Her arms wrapped around her tiny, shaking body. She forced her eyes open and looked scanned the room frantically. Spotting her owner sitting motionless at her desk, her dull eyes looking out at who-knows what, headphones placed over her ears.

"Yaya-chan? YAYA-CHAN!!" she cried desparately. Tears sprang to her eyes and her body was engulfed in a sharp, crushing pain. She realized her view was being blocked as her egg closed around her. "Yaya-chan! HELP ME!!" She pushed against the shell.

"It's too late," a dull voice stated. "There's nothing you can do."

"Utau! What did you do to Yaya-chan?!" Pepe accused, immediately recognizing the voice. She couldn't see enough to be sure, but the statement was enough.

"It doesn't matter. It's done. Over." Pepe squeaked as her egg snapped shut. "And you're too late."

* * *

Cuxie: It's done! Sorry if it's kinda short.

Yaya: Pepe-chan!

Pepe: Yaya-chan!

Yaya&Pepe: WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Cuxie: Ugh. So...yeah. R&R plz! Next chapter coming soon hopefully!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuxie: Oh wow, talk about neglect!

Yaya: Yaya's not speaking to you!

Cuxie:(cough)Just did.(cough)

Yaya: Yaya wants story now!!

Cuxie: I thought you weren't--

Yaya: NOW!!

Cuxie: Ok ok! Jeesh...**ROLL CHAPPY**!!!

* * *

"Well done Utau," Sanjou praised as Utau entered her office with a dreary-looking Yaya trailing behind. Her face was expressionless. Her eyes, void of any emotion, stared out into space, not quite seeming to take in what they saw. Utau stopped in front of her manager's desk looking utterly bored. "Then again, I wasn't worried. I know you wouldn't disobey me."

Utau flipped her hair over her shoulder, refusing to acknowledge that statement. Her manager assessed Yaya's state approvingly.

"Perfect!" she said finally. "This girl is surely the key to defeating the Guardians and finding the Embryo." Sanjou patted the young girls head. Utau rolled her eyes.

"You say that every time."

**Monday:**

Amu entered her class per usual, greeted by Nadeshiko. They were both slightly more pensive than usual. Nadeshiko, in an effort to be polite, asked Amu about her day and chattered nonchalantly. Amu sighed. Some one had to approach the subject.

"So...have you heard from Yaya?"

Nadeshiko sighed as well. "No. I tried calling her cell last night, but no one answered. Do you think she's okay?"

"She's probably just giving us the silent treatment." Just then an announcement was made.

**"All Guardians please report to the Royal Garden at this time. Again, all Guardians please report to the Royal Garden at this time."**

Nadeshiko and Amu exchanded confused looks. "What's that about?"

Amu shrugged. "I guess we better go find out."

They arrived at the Royal Garden to find Tadase and Kukai already there. Tadase was talking to two stressed 4th-graders. One was a shy-looking brunette. She was hiding behind the dark-haired girl who was shouting in hysterics.

"You have to do something! She could be in trouble!"

Tadase was trying desparately to calm her down. "We will. Believe me, we're just as worried as you are."

The two Guardian girls both turned to Kukai for an explanation. He sighed. "These two are saying that Yaya's gone missing."

"What?!"

The second, calmer girl stepped forward and said in a quiet voice, "We haven't heard from her in days. The last we talked to her was Friday and she seemed kind of depressed.

"She hasn't answered her phone at all this past weekend. We even tried visiting on Saturday, but she wasn't home."

"And she didn't come to school today either!" The louder one added. "You've got to do something!"

Tadase gave them a pleading/worried look. "Alright. Please rest assured that the Guardians will handle it. You two should return to your classes."

"What?! But--"

"C'mon sis," the brunette said, taking her sisters hand and leading her out. The Guardians waited until the girls had exited to discuss the situation.

Amu was the first to speak. "Who were they?"

"Those were the Hazani twins, Kimako and Sani," Tadase informed her. "They're friends of Yaya. Apparently she's been unreachable for days."

Nadeshiko nodded in understanding. "I tried calling her this weekend but I couldn't get her either. I'm worried."

Kukai seemed the most concerned. "Maybe we should contact her parents or something. They've got to know where she is!"

"But if it's a matter concerning Heart's Eggs we wouldn't want them involved," Tadase reasoned. "It'd just be a hassle to try and explain anything to them. And if she's truely gone missing then her parents will contact the school first."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Amu asked almost angrily. "We can't just wait around and hope she'll show up. Something bad could be happening right now!"

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried, popping at of her little egg attached to Amu's belt. "I felt the presence of an X-egg!"

"Alot of X-Eggs!" Miki added.

The Guardians exchanged determined looks all coming to the same conclusion.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Cuxie: Oh my gumdrops! Can you all forgive me for not updating since last year?!

Amu: No.

Cuxie: Gee, thnx for the sympathy.

Amu: If you don't hurry up and finish this story you can't start anything else.

Cuxie: I know! I know! There are only about 2 more chapters left of this and I'll be done! So everyone stay tuned til then! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Cuxie: Ok, I'm seriously trying to finish this story. I have so many other ideas! But I don't wanna overload myself. Again. Either way, it's been awhile since I started something new.

Daichi: Then quit yappin' and get on with it already!

Cuxie:(blows raspberry):P

**CattyGothLoli:** Lol. I'm soooorry! It's not just this story though. I've kinda gotten lazy. Heh.

**the16thcaller:** Yes indeedy.^-^

**geebabbie:** Thnx! I'm gonna need it...

Cuxie: The story's coming to a close! I'm getting nervous...

Amu: Rolling!

Cuxie: Hey! Wait! I wasn't fin--

* * *

The Guardians raced towards the school yard, Amu in the lead. A high-pitched wailing sound got louder as they got closer and the X-egg presence was getting stronger. They passed by several students who were passed out in the courtyard.

Two of which looked very familiar.

"The twins," Nadeshiko cried, seeing two girls sprawled on the grass, hands linked. She kneeled beside them. "I think their Heart's Eggs have been taken."

"Cover your ears everyone!" Tadase ordered. The Guardians did as told. As they arrived at the source they found the unexpected(and yet so obvious), cause.

Yaya stood shrieking in the courtyard, a stream of X-eggs circling her. One floated near her head in a somewhat loyal manner. Standing a decent length behind her was the always indifferent Hoshina Utau.

"What did you do to Yaya?!" Amu accused, immediately declaring Utau the culprit. She simply rolled her eyes, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"She did it to herself. I only led her in the right direction. You Guardians are the ones to blame. Her heart was weakened when I found her."

Her words, cold and uncaring, cut like a knife. Amu's eyes narrowed. She returned her gaze to her former friend. "Yaya! Yaya stop! This is wrong. You _know_ it is! You don't want this," she pleaded. Yaya stared back with blank eyes. Her words meant nothing to her.

She threw back her head and screamed, "_Baby's Wail!!_" A sonic boom hit them, knocking them off their feet. The X-eggs were emmiting a stronger energy the more she attacked. "You didn't want me! No one does! Only Utau-chan and Easter," she cried.

"That's not true!" Kukai yelled back at her. She screamed again. The Guardians covered their ears. It was impossible to get closer while the sonic wave pushed them away. "YAYA!!!"

The X-egg next to Yaya cracked and a baby character appeared. Instead of her usual bunny cap she wore a black and purple bonnet to match her onesie. Yaya and the character exchanged what looked like a silent conversation. Both of their soulless eyes locked and Yaya nodded. Flicking her wrist, the Guardians and Utau were blinded momentarily by a ominous light.

"Demonic Brat!!"

"A transformation?!" Utau who had previously uninterested in the oncoming fight was brought to new attention. Yaya closely resembled her X-chara in a matching black and purple footsie outfit and bonnet. A huge baby bottle balanced at her side. But before she could attack the X-eggs around her started to spin. "What the--?"

They swarmed in a circled around Yaya, black swirls of enegery surrounding her. She screamed.

"What's going on?" The Guardians stood cautiously away from her. None of them had transformed or even Character Changed since they hadn't even considered attacking Yaya. "What's with the X-eggs?" Kukai asked.

"It looks like they're loosing control!" Tadase said.

Utau sighed, "I told her this wouldn't work. Guess I better go before it gets messy." Without a second thought, she jumped backward, into a safety zone out and rounded the corner, leaving Yaya to fight alone.

"Oww! Ah," Yaya shrieked as the X-eggs pressed themselves against her. She fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "No! NOO!!"

"Yaya!" Amu yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

Cuxie: Sorry it's so short!

Ran: Daijobu Yaya-chan?!

Cuxie: We will find out next chapter....MUAHAHAHA!!(cough cough)...Ah. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuxie: La~lalala~lala! Welcome to the (sniff)...l-last chapter of **Yaya's Adventure**!

Yaya: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Cuxie: NO! Be cheery! Upbeat, darn it! NO CRYING!!

Yaya: Uh...uh....uaaww...

Cuxie:(sigh) Awww. It's no use.

**Kaedemirumo:** I'm glad.^^ Thnx for the review.

**CattyGothLoli:** Your welcome!:) Thnx for understanding my lazyness. Not many ppl do.

**the15thcaller:** Oh no! I think thats my

**geebabbie:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'll try my best on this one.

**Hannah'Collen68:** Thnx and I know. I try to type about 800 words per chappy. Last chappy was about 700. Srry!

Cuxie:...O.O

Yaya....TT_TT

Pepe:....~,~

Cuxie:...Um, what now?

Pepe: Start and finish.

Cuxie: To put it so simply...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!!"

Yaya screamed as the X-egg energy overwhelmed her. The eggs swirled around her quickly, hitting against her. Yaya curled herself into a ball and continued to scream out in pain. Her character transformation dematerialized.

The Guardians watched in horror. Amu was the first to react. "Ran!"

"Hai!" Her pink chara nodded.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!!" In a flash of bright pink, Amulet Heart appeared. "Heart Rod!" Her pink baton materialized in her hand and she flung it at the swarm of X-eggs. They broke apart briefly, but came back together in an instant. "Darn!"

Yaya screamed again. After which, she fell forward; passing out. The X-eggs went ballistic, attacking the her mercilessly while she was completely defenseless.

"It's not working!" Amu cried. "You guys get the X-eggs away from Yaya so I can cleanse them!"

"Right!" The Guardians quickly Character Changed and went for the X-eggs. Nadeshiko was about to charge with her nagata when Tadase stopped her.

"Don't! You might hurt Yuiki-san!" he said.

"Then what do we do?" Kukai asked impatiently.

"We need to distract them."

"Not a problem," Kukai responded and proceeded to kick a flurry of soccer balls in Yaya's direction. Purposely missing her, it was enough to get the eggs' attention. "Let's play!" The eggs swirled around chaotically until finally settling down into a V-formation with Pepe's egg in the very front. They aimed themselves at Kukai, but Tadase intervened.

"Holy Crown!!" A golden haze trapped all the eggs. "Now Hinamori-san!"

Amu positioned herself in front of them, arms held out in front of her. "Negative Heart: Lock on!" Her hands locked into the heart shape, pointed directly at the X-eggs. "Open Heart!!" Amu released her attack on the eggs. The Guardians blocked their eyes against the light as the eggs were purified in a flash of pink glitter.

"Decchu!" Pepe burst out of her eggshell quickly, looking relieved. "I'm free!" She flew to Amu, attaching herself to her cheek in a hug. "Thank you!" Amu laughed, relaxing her stance and detransforming. The purified eggs flew off, returning to their owners hopefully.

"Thank God that's over! We thought you and Yaya were goners!" Amu said.

"Oh no!" Pepe blinked and let go of Amu. "Yaya-chan! Where is she? Where is she?" Amu tried to no avail to grab the baby chara while she flew around her head in frantic circles. She finally shouted something incoherent and pointed at Nadeshiko who was holding Yaya up in her arms. "Yaya-chan!"

The Guardians huddled around Yaya. "Give her some room please," Nadeshiko said. They stood waiting, staring at Yaya's face while Pepe repeatedly called her name and told her to wake up. Finally, her amber eyes fluttered open and she stared back at the relieved faces of her friends.

"Minna-chan...wha--"

"YAYA-CHAN!!!" Pepe glued herself to Yaya's cheek like she did Amu's. "Yaya-chan! Yaya-chan!"

"P-Pepe-chan!" She felt small streams of water on her face. "Are you crying?" She pinched Pepe from her cheek and cupped her in her hands. The baby wailed. "What's wrong Pepe-chan?"

"I think Pepe was just worried about you," Nadeshiko said with a reassuring smile.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kukai asked.

Yaya frowned. "I...my CD...Utau-chan! Where is she? We were--"

"Utau fled as soon as the X-eggs lost control," Tadase said with contempt. "They started to attack you. A few of your friends eggs were stolen as well."

"A-Attack me?" Yaya looked down at herself and gasped at the scrapes and scratches that covered her arms and legs. She was too shocked to even cry about them. _Utau-chan left...but she said we were a team! I guess no one wants me after all..._ Her eyes started to water.

"What's wrong now?" Amu asked.

Yaya pouted and turned her face away. "Nothing," she rubbed at her eyes. "So why are you all here? Did you come to laugh at me? Because if you did--"

"What are you, stupid?" Amu said. "You were in trouble. Of course we came to help."

"You didn't think we'd leave you to fight alone, did you?" Kukai said grinning at her.

"But...I thought...I mean, I quit. Why..."

"You're not our Ace anymore but that doesn't mean you're not still our friend. And that's what friends are for," Nadeshiko said kindly. Yaya was touched to a point of silence.

Tadase cleared his throat. "Um, speaking of which...I think I should apologize Yuiki-san. I was out of line the other day. I'm sorry."

"We want you back Yaya," Amu said sadly.

"It's not as much fun without someone to tease," Kukai added, ruffling her hair.

Yaya sniffled and threw her arms around both their necks. "Minna-chaaan!!

"Gah..uh, does the fact that you're choking us mean you'll come back?" Amu asked, gasping for breath.

Yaya giggled. "Of course! I'm a Guardian at heart I think. It's where we belong, right Pepe?" she looked down at her chara, smiling her first genuine smile in days. Pepe smiled back.

"Goo!"

* * *

Cuxie: Ugh...I had NO clue how to end this but it's finally over.~,~

Yaya: Desu!

Pepe: Decchu!

Utau: Idiots.

Yaya&Pepe: Traitor!

Cuxie: R&R!! It's been fun!:)


End file.
